


i'm burning up for you, baby

by bapaldeul



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: And then crack again, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Seongwu is stressedt, The AU where Minhyun wears booty shorts and everyone loves it, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapaldeul/pseuds/bapaldeul
Summary: summer brings a lot of things seongwu both hates and loves:so when minhyun starts wearing booty shorts - he's not really sure which list to putthaton





	i'm burning up for you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise in advance, i really don't know what prompted me to write this.
> 
> but still.. this is my first full onghwang work in a while so i hope you still enjoy reading! :D

Summer brings some of Seongwu’s most hated things, things like sweltering heat and uncomfortable stickiness midday. Summer also brings some of Seongwu’s favourites - like ice cream dates, beach dates and swim park dates. Maybe he is a little (too) whipped for his boyfriend. Thing is; Seongwu’s used to what summer means for him. Predictable, but still very enjoyable.

 

So Seongwu’s resting on their living room couch one afternoon, an ice popsicle in his mouth to cool himself down from the summer heat and the latest fashion magazine in his other hand when Minhyun walks out from their shared bedroom - hair messy from his afternoon nap, Seongwu almost coos at how cute his boyfriend is.

 

That is, until he catches a glimpse of how the end of Minhyun’s white shirt only stops mid-thigh, a tease for anyone laying their eyes onto his pale, white skin. That’s not all; Seongwu’s mouth is left agape when Minhyun stretches, eyes shut tight as he lifts his arms up, and reveals a very tight, black pair of shorts that are skin tight at just the places where it’s  _ meant to be. _

 

It feels like watching a cheesy advertisement in slow motion but Seongwu is all the more affected especially when, and excuse him for his  _ crude  _ language, the curve of Minhyun’s ass is perfectly defined in those shorts.

 

Fuck. Minhyun is wearing booty shorts.

 

“Babe? You okay?”

 

Minhyun’s voice sounds very far away in Seongwu’s tunnel vision of Minhyun’s butt. (God, that makes him sound like a horrible person.) But he finally snaps back into life, slamming the magazine shut.

 

“Yeah-  _ sure _ ,” Seongwu manages, realising the ice popsicle is already melting in his hand in the short time he wasn’t paying attention to it. He curses under his breath out of habit, moving to get the tissues to clean his hands.

 

“How was your nap?”

 

“It was alright,” Minhyun pouts, his hands habitually bringing a wet cloth to Seongwu even though he’s completely sure nothing got onto the couch. “It was really hot, so I couldn’t sleep well.”

 

“ _ Clearly _ ,” Seongwu mumbles.

 

“What was that?” Minhyun echoes from the kitchen, the sound of the fridge opening and the grabbing of some ice cubes; Minhyun must be getting a cold drink for himself.

 

“Nothing,” Seongwu says, moving to make more space for Minhyun who returns and turns on the television, the news reporting that they’re going to have the hottest summer in the past fifty years.

 

“Oh no, that’s not good,” Minhyun comments, lifting his legs from off the floor and laying them across Seongwu’s lap. Of course, this is not out of character. This is a very normal day in the life of the most domestic couple in the world so of course Minhyun is allowed to use Seongwu’s lap as a leg rest whenever he wants.

 

No, this is  _ not good at all _ . This is terrible. The earth is uncharacteristically heating up and global warming is a very crucial issues but all Seongwu can think about is how Minhyun’s legs are on his lap, the booty shorts not helping at all.

 

This is a catastrophe.

 

“You’re sweating,” Minhyun observes, wiping the sweat dripping down Seongwu’s forehead with the back of his hand. “Everything okay? Do you want a cold drink too?”

 

Seongwu’s voice is stuck in his throat. This shouldn’t be anything new. He’s seen Minhyun shirtless and completely naked. For sure, those were great times. His boyfriend has the greatest abs, courtesy to the gym visits Seongwu conveniently misses out on everytime.

 

But this - this is different. Seongwu just cannot place his finger on a specific reason but he does know that this is causing his brain to short circuit. And if he doesn’t do anything about it soon, he’s going to crash. 

 

He clears his throat to dissipate the earlier tension.

 

“Everything’s good,” Seongwu grins, hoping that Minhyun buys it. He’s not going to bring it up in conversation even thought the choice of clothing does bother him, in a good way. Minhyun’s allowed to wear whatever he wants.

 

And it’s fucking hot out; so it makes sense. Seongwu just didn’t expect Minhyun to ever own a pair of booty shorts. It’s Minhyun. Minhyun likes stuff like robot cleaners, hanging out with friends, singing. Hwang Minhyun does not equal booty shorts.

 

“You’re being weird,” Minhyun scoffs, eyes diverting back to the television.

 

“No. You’re the one being weird,” Seongwu shoots back at Minhyun childishly which Minhyun very habitually ignores, fixing his eyes on the television instead.

 

But Hwang Minhyun does equal to headaches like this.

 

His thighs are so white, so smooth-

 

Seongwu chokes back a muffled groan. He is a horrible person - if Minhyun knew the thoughts that were swarming in his mind he would definitely not be amused. Minhyun can wear whatever he wants without Seongwu thinking about other things.

 

Minhyun shifts in his position on the couch, his thighs now placed very nicely across Seongwu’s lap.

 

“I need a cold shower,” Seongwu clears his throats and swats Minhyun’s thighs off his lap.

 

Oh, god. He quickly grabs the nearest cushion to cover up before Minhyun sees anything.

 

“Kay,” Minhyun’s eyes are still fixed on the television, thankfully. Still covering up with the cushion, Seongwu shifts very slowly towards the bathroom.

 

“Well don’t take  _ that  _ to the bathroom too,” Minhyun says very matter-of-factly, as if Seongwu is absolutely the type of person to take a cushion with him to the bath on such a normal day like this. “Give it to me.”

 

“No,” Seongwu says.

 

“What- are you hiding something from me?” Minhyun narrows his eyes suspiciously at Seongwu, whose mind is running at thousands of miles per hour for an excuse that sounds probable. 

 

Not only is Seongwu experiencing something very uncomfortable at an equally inappropriate time - Minhyun is walking towards him now and all he can look at is his thighs. Seongwu wants to die. Now.

 

“I’m not-” Seongwu’s breath hitches when Minhyun corners him into a wall. “ _ Hiding anything. _ ”

 

“Well you are clearly not being completely honest with me either,” Minhyun snaps, hand on the cushion covering Seongwu’s sweatpants. “What’s wrong?”

 

_ Your booty shorts is what’s wrong _ \- but of course Seongwu can’t say that.

 

“Nothing,” Seongwu protests, holding the cushion closer to him but Minhyun isn’t letting go either. And when he thinks about the number of gym runs each of them has done before it’s obvious that there will be a clear winner in this fight.

 

So he needs an escape route and he needs it fast.

 

“Give me the cushion,” Minhyun warns.

 

“Don’t wanna,” Seongwu replies.

 

“Seongwu,” Minhyun warns, his voice fringing on frustration. “Give it to me.”

 

At this rate Seongwu is going to sound like Minhyun’s pet puppy who won’t give back a bone to his owner. There’s no good resolution to this so Seongwu lets the cushion go - and immediately plants a deep kiss onto Minhyun’s lips with his hands cupping and at the same time tilting Minhyun’s head upwards (just so he won’t see what’s happening  _ below  _ him.)

 

Seongwu finally ends the kiss, and Minhyun looks red as hell - the man’s blushing from the tips of his ears down.

 

“What was that all about?”

 

“Nothing,” Seongwu grins, then takes advantage of the perfect distraction he’s provided Minhyun with to sprint to the bathroom, knocking into the side of their desk drawer at the same time and then groaning in pain as he shuts the door behind him. 

 

“Seongwu?” he can hear Minhyun calling out to him from the living room where they just were. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Seongwu winces. There’s going to be a bruise for sure. “I’m fine. Just going to take a shower - because of the heat, you know.”

 

“You’re being very weird today,” Minhyun huffs from outside, but finally, Seongwu hears Minhyun walking out of their room.

 

He’s going to need a very cold shower.

 

And maybe just a bit of medicine on that bruise.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

The cold shower doesn’t make anything better. Well, to be fair, a cold shower did relieve Seongwu of some of the heat but as soon as he sees Minhyun again; still in his new booty shorts mind you - on the couch, he feels like there’s an uncomfortable lump in his throat he can’t swallow.

 

“Hey,” Minhyun acknowledges him first, since Seongwu can’t stop gaping at Minhyun like the idiot he is. “Everything okay? I heard you hit something before you rushed into the shower.”

 

Seongwu pouts and pulls down his (decent) shorts just a little to let Minhyun see the purple bruise forming at the side of his hip.

 

It hurts like hell, and the reason behind it is way more embarrassing than the pain.

 

“Oh, Seongwu,” Minhyun sighs, “I’ll get you something to rub on that, you sure you’re okay?”

 

Seongwu just nods.

 

But everything just comes rushing back when Minhyun returns with their box of medication. He doesn’t know what comes over him but all Seongwu knows is that there’s something about his boyfriend in booty shorts that just has him acting like a complete weirdo.

 

“Lift your shirt up, I’ll apply it for you,” Minhyun offers.

 

“Thank you,” Seongwu grins. “You’re the best.”

 

And indeed, Hwang Minhyun  _ is  _ the best. Who else would give Seongwu the perfect gift of feasting his eyes onto the Hwang Minhyun in booty shorts? If this ever happened in college, no one would have allowed Seongwu to whisk Minhyun away as his own after graduation - no, god forbid someone like Seongwu end up with the God of Emerald College - and now, the God of Booty Shorts.

 

“You’re so clumsy,” Minhyun chides. “ _ There _ . Please stop running in the house.”

 

“Never thought I’d have to hear that from your first. I always thought I’d be the one saying that to our children next time,” Seongwu jokes but he feels Minhyun tense up next to him. They’ve been together five years so Seongwu knows just about everything about Minhyun. (Which is why the booty shorts have completely caught him by surprise today.)

 

“Minhyunnie?” Seongwu turns to look at Minhyun, who is still fiddling with the medication in his hands.

 

Oh, God. Seongwu mentioned the  _ children _ .

 

It’s a topic that Seongwu has really never thought much about, except about the times where he thinks that they would make the loveliest family. One girl and one boy and maybe just one more girl - if Minhyun allowed that. 

 

Okay, maybe he thinks about it a lot.

 

“Minhyunnie- I was just saying that for fun. It was a joke, I wasn’t being serious, you know,” Seongwu assures Minhyun, who has turned silent. He feels horrible. To put things simply, Minhyun doesn’t welcome the topic of children as much as Seongwu does and that’s still okay.

 

They’re still young, still finding their way around.

 

Seongwu doesn’t blame Minhyun for it at all.

 

“Yeah,” Minhyun laughs nervously - the laugh he does when he’s just trying to be nice and he doesn’t really think Seongwu is being funny at all. “No, it’s okay. I was just taken aback, you know.”

 

“I could say the same thing for you,” Seongwu eyes Minhyun’s shorts - or the absence of in this case, because his boyfriend’s shirt rides all the way down to mid thigh, concealing any presence of his shorts.

 

“What?” Minhyun echoes.

 

“Nothing,” Seongwu immediately bites down on his tongue. “You want to go to the grocery store? Get some ingredients for dinner?”

 

That brightens Minhyun up immediately. The weirdest things really do make him happy - but Seongwu is a fool for Minhyun’s smile, and all the weird things that make  _ him  _ smile. He just hopes he’s a part of  _ that  _ list.

 

“Kay,” Minhyun says, getting up from his seat. “Let’s go?”   
  


It’s a cute date idea for the both of them as well - except for one tiny problem.

 

“You’re not going to change?” Seongwu questions.

 

“Well,” Minhyun looks down at his outfit for the first time that afternoon. “The mart’s just downstairs. We’re not going to take long, are we?”

 

Seongwu scratches his head, “No, but I just thought you’d feel more comfortable if-”

 

“Does it bother you?” Minhyun asks.

 

It does bother Seongwu a lot, actually. But not in a bad way like he doesn’t like Minhyun to dress like this. In fact, he loves it. There, he admitted it. It’s just that the thought of Minhyun - in those shorts - in a scary world like that out there, in the mart.

 

“No, of course not. You wear whatever you’re comfortable with,” Seongwu smiles. “Just wanted to make sure of that.”

 

Whew - he dodged a bullet with that one. Now that he takes a good look at it again, the shorts aren’t revealing or anything; he’s just not used to seeing Minhyun wear such fitting shorts.

 

It’s fine, Seongwu convinces himself. It’s literally a trip down to the mart, anyway. He wouldn’t want to bother Minhyun into changing into something else just for a grocery trip.

 

“That’s great,” Minhyun beams, like he’s proud of himself.

 

With the way his butt looks in those shorts - he certainly should be, Seongwu thinks.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“The air conditioning saved us,” Seongwu proclaims as soon as they step in to the part, that is, thankfully not as packed as one would expect it to be near dinner time. A less than five minute walk out in this weather already has him sweating.

 

Dear god; because Minhyun is too.

 

And he looks so painfully gorgeous.

 

“Seongwu- get a basket,” Minhyun’s voice suddenly echoes in his mind again, reminding him that’s he’s drifting off to lalaland again.

 

_ Lalaland  _ with Minhyun sweating while he’s in booty shorts.

 

He’s going to need to start attending church with his mother again soon - he knew there would be karma for not attending anymore because the Sunday services were way too early; and Seongwu would never allow himself to get out of bed without Minhyun.

 

Speaking of, Minhyun is already at the vegetable section.

 

“You know, we’re running out of kimchi at home. Should I get my mother to send us more?” Minhyun suggests.

 

“I’ve got a better idea - we could join her to make some. We should visit your parents again soon,” Seongwu replies.

 

“Well - you’re busy. A trip to Busan over the weekend is not going to end well for you on Monday morning,” Minhyun pouts. Seongwu feels a little guilty because Minhyun doesn’t get to see his parents as much as Seongwu does.

 

Because they live all the way in Busan, Seongwu and Minhyun usually only visit when it’s the holidays.

 

Massaging Minhyun’s neck as his way of affection and saying sorry - Seongwu says, “Buy the train tickets for next weekend. I can take leave on Monday to rest up.”

 

“Really?” Minhyun lights up like a bulb.

 

Seongwu nods, “Really.”

 

Time to start turning on that son-in-law charm in preparation for next week then. Seongwu’s just the best at that. That’s why Minhyun’s parents love him. (Or so he would very much like to believe.)

 

“My god, you’re the best. I love you,” Minhyun gushes, wrapping his hands around Seongwu’s waist and lifting him up just a little. 

 

“I love you too, but I think I love oxygen just a little more,” Seongwu yelps.

 

When Minhyun finally puts him down and he can breathe just a little easier, he catches an older man at the sides of the dairy section looking at Minhyun very strangely. He directs a glare - as frightening he can manage which probably looks like a angry kitten at the man.

 

Minhyun can wear whatever the hell he wants without getting stared at - so Seongwu just flips the guy off while he’s still hugging Minhyun and he quickly disappears into the next aisle.

 

“I’m going to call my parents as soon as we get home,” Minhyun’s still super excited about the news, and Seongwu thinks it’s adorable. “They’re going to be so happy,  _ thank you. _ ”

 

“I’m the best boyfriend, blah blah blah,” Seongwu pretends to roll his eyes. “It’s old news. Shall we go get some beef to celebrate tonight?”

 

“Yes,” Minhyun agrees immediately.

 

And thank god no one else looks at Minhyun weird because Seongwu would love to rub his fist in anyone else’s face if they did, or maybe it’s the too tight arm that Seongwu has possessively wrapped around Minhyun’s waist - but Minhyun doesn’t even say a word about it.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

The third test of life comes later that evening, when they’re both back at home and preparing the ingredients together for dinner in the kitchen. It’s Seongwu’s favourite way to end the day, and he even pops out a bottle of red wine for them to share.

 

It’s all very romantic as long as Seongwu can remember to keep his eyes off Minhyun’s exposed legs; because that would result in a switch of genre pretty quickly.

 

That is, until their doorbell rings and they look at each other weird.

 

“I’ll get it,” Seongwu offers, already on his way.

 

Two very sheepish faces in matching black hoodies greet him and Seongwu can already feel his romantic plans for the rest of the evening smash into smithereens. Still, he is a great actor (based on those acting classes he took as an elective module back in college) who manages to conceal his disappointment in front of the uninvited guests.

 

“We over ordered,” Daniel explains, holding up two plastic bags of chinese food in his hands.

 

“Who is it?” Minhyun calls out to Seongwu who must have been silent for quite a while.

 

“It’s Daniel,” Seongwu sighs as he looks over at the couple. He would gladly neck them both if he could but he’s sure any one of the two would be able to take him down in a heartbeat. “And Jihoon.”

 

“They brought extra food,” Seongwu laments as Daniel and Jihoon very neatly invite themselves into the house. It’s really fine, because they come over here a lot - but does it really have to be  _ today _ ?

 

“Hey Minhyun hyung, something smells  _ g- _ ”

 

The compliment dies on Jihoon’s lips as Minhyun walks out of the kitchen, and the two words “Booty Shorts!” immediately make their descent into Seongwu’s mind again. This is just great.

 

Jihoon looks shocked, to say the least - and Daniel’s mouth is hanging agape.

 

Seongwu has to be the one to take the high road (even though he would really love to join Daniel and Jihoon in staring) and pokes them both in the ribs to wake them both up.

 

“Jihoon says something smells good,  _ honey _ ,” Seongwu grins. “By the way - is something burning?”

 

Minhyun immediately rushes back into the kitchen, leaving Seongwu to take care of Daniel and Jihoon who continue to look at Seongwu; completely scandalized expressions never leaving their faces.

 

“Holy fuck,” Jihoon finally manages to breathe. “Is that Minhyun hyung in _ booty shorts? _ ”

 

Daniel is fanning himself with his shirt, that idiot. The air conditioning is turned on.

 

“Christmas came early, indeed,” Daniel says very solemnly.

 

Seongwu stops short of slapping both of them, and them himself in the face.

 

“Look, I don’t know what came over him today but we’re all not going to say anything about it, got it? If you’re coming to my house for dinner you’re going to follow my rules. And that means no ogling at my boyfriend-  _ Park Jihoon! _ ”

 

Seongwu’s harsh whisper manages to tear Jihoon’s gaze away from Minhyun, who is humming as he continues to prepare the dishes in the kitchen.

 

His butt looks completely amazing from here.

 

Seongwu is the luckiest man on this planet.

 

“I’m sorry!” Jihoon whines in protest. “It’s just so unexpected, you know. Minhyun hyung is so…  _ vanilla _ .”

 

“He can wear whatever he wants without the dirty talk from you…  _ you monsters! _ ”

 

Daniel raises an eyebrow, “Had to brainwash yourself the entire day to say that huh?”

 

Seongwu relents. There’s no use keeping up this pretence in front of his closest friends. Minhyun is killing him.

 

“Yeah,” Seongwu pouts. “You have no idea what a tiring day I’ve had with… those.”

 

“He looks gorgeous,” Jihoon gushes. “Why has he never worn this before?”

 

“Are you not going to do anything about this?” Seongwu asks Daniel as he looks pointedly at Jihoon.

 

“I would,” Daniel sighs, taking a seat at the table where he’s positioned just nicely to watch Minhyun in the kitchen. “But I’m enjoying the view very much, thank you.”

 

Seongwu has the worst friends in the world.

 

“I’ll go help Minhyun hyung,” Jihoon offers without anyone even saying anything. He continues to chat Seongwu’s boyfriend up like the flirt he always was. Daniel just stares at them lazily as he opens a can of beer.

 

“And  _ he  _ never steps foot into our kitchen except to check for leftover food in the fridge from the day before,” Daniel narrates very sadly.

 

Seongwu just rubs Daniel’s shoulders encouragingly.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“We should watch a movie after this,” Jihoon suggests with his mouth still full of food. Combined with the food Daniel and Jihoon had brought over, it’s like a buffet spread on this table but none of them really seem to mind.

 

It’s been a while since the four of them have gotten together - there always seems to be one missing person. Seongwu is either working overtime, Daniel has to attend a conference overseas, Minhyun has other plans or Jihoon is attending group study with his friends.

 

It’s nice.

 

“You seem to forget that this isn’t your home,” Seongwu smiles very sweetly at Jihoon only to have to other boy smile even more threateningly back.

 

Sometimes, Seongwu is afraid that Daniel might be dating a serial killer. He quickly backs down and lets Jihoon have his way.

 

“Come on,” Minhyun protests. “A movie sounds nice. Especially at home in air conditioning with the hot weather outside.”

 

“Sure is hot outside,” Daniel hums and Seongwu has to kick him from across the table.

 

“So… hyung,” Jihoon again, has that devilish grin on his face. “How do you keep cool in this warm weather?”

 

“For starters- we don’t wear couple hoodies out in the sun like you,” Seongwu snaps.

 

They both look equally offended at the comment.

 

“Seongwu, I think the couple hoodies are cute,” Minhyun jumps in to stop them from getting into a petty argument.

 

“As Jihoon was asking,” Minhyun continues, switching the topic very swiftly - “We really don’t do much except drink more water and try to keep the house cool.”

 

“Oh,” Daniel blinks. Very innocent - nice try big guy, Seongwu thinks. That huge puppy is far from innocent when he’s already been tainted by Park Jihoon.

 

“Any tips on what we should wear to keep cool? Specifically… you know, on the bottoms?” Daniel asks, very wide-eyed so Minhyun wouldn’t suspect a thing.

 

But Seongwu knows, and he already knows too much.

 

As much as he has suffered because of the booty shorts, he can’t just sit here and watch his boyfriend get humiliated like this.

 

“Seriously, back off,” Seongwu growls.

 

“We were just curious,” Jihoon pouts.

 

“Yeah, they’re just curious,” Minhyun rolls his eyes at Seongwu much to his dismay. Here he is - trying to be Minhyun’s knight in shining armour and all he gets is an eyeroll?

 

“I’m not,” Seongwu says. “And I’m full, let’s clear up.”

 

But dating Hwang Minhyun comes with many sacrifices - looking like a complete jerk in front of everyone just to protect his boyfriend. And it’s okay, because Minhyun is always, always, going to be worth it.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Seongwu decides to confide in someone about the gnawing feeling in his stomach. There isn’t much of a choice between Daniel and Jihoon (they aren’t the best advice givers, honestly. Seongwu would very much love the option of having a phone call with Jisung right now but his friend is on an overseas work trip.)

 

So he’s stuck.

 

“You know - I talked to Minhyun about us having kids today.”

 

Daniel and Jihoon grow wide-eyed immediately.

 

Thank God Minhyun is still in the kitchen, insisting on washing up even though Seongwu had offered help but apparently he still doesn’t know how to do things right.

 

“He kind of freaked out on me,” Seongwu sighs, playing with his fingers because he doesn’t know what else to do. It shouldn’t matter this much to him, especially because they’re really not in that point in their lives where they should be thinking about children.

 

But Minhyun’s reaction does damper his excitement for the future.

 

Does Minhyun not want kids? And why? There’s about a million question in Seongwu’s mind that he would really like to be answered right now.

 

“Hey,” Jihoon smiles, grabbing Seongwu’s hands to keep him from playing with them. “I’m sure it’s nothing much. Minhyun hyung loves kids. You probably just caught him off guard.”

 

“Yeah,” Daniel nods in agreement. “If I could choose any two people on this planet to have a child it’d be you guys. You would be amazing parents, I just know it. I think Minhyun hyung just needs a little more time.”

 

He’s right. Maybe Seongwu is overthinking this.

 

“You’ve been dreaming about kids since what? You were in high school,” Daniel grins, completely exposing Seongwu’s fantasies even though he’d trusted his long time best friend with his secrets. 

 

“Not everyone is as caught up as you. You just need to talk to him, not shut this topic out completely,” Daniel explains.

 

Seongwu can’t help but feel a smile warming his cheeks.

 

“You think we’d be good parents?”

 

“The best,” Jihoon nods.

 

“You two remind me of the embarrassing dads that would insist on baking cookies for your child’s classmates just so they’d all get along,” Daniel shrugs.

 

Seongwu opens his mouth to protest; but deep down he knows if he ever gets a little one he’s definitely going to do anything for them. And when he hears Minhyun humming to his favourite song in the kitchen - he knows, without a doubt, that Minhyun would do the same.

 

“Or the ones that cheer obnoxiously at the school’s talent show,” Jihoon adds, completely destroying the moment.

 

“Or the ones who would go to the father-daughter dance and end up crying,” Daniel offers.

 

Now that one feels like a personal attack on Seongwu and his delicate feelings.

 

“Or the ones that would take endless pictures and videos of their kids just to show off to the other parents.”

 

The best thing is: Seongwu can see it. He really could.

 

God, he really needs to talk to Minhyun.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“Wait- aren’t we having a movie night?” Minhyun rushes out of the kitchen when he hears the front door being slammed shut. Seongwu holds his back against the door, determined not to let the other couple into his house again for the rest of the night.

 

Daniel and Jihoon do give pretty darn good advice but Seongwu would really love if he and Minhyun have the time left to themselves.

 

“They had to leave,” Seongwu comes up with an excuse on the spot. “It was some kind of emergency.”

 

“An emergency so urgent they couldn’t even say goodbye?” Minhyun pouts angrily, he thinks he looks scary but Seongwu thinks he looks like a cute, frustrated kitty.

 

He kisses Minhyun’s nose to diffuse the situation, “On the bright side, you’re spending the rest of the night with me. How’s that for starters?”

 

Finally, Minhyun grins.

 

“It’s nice… I guess,” Minhyun lets Seongwu wrap him in one of his huge hugs.

 

Seongwu doesn’t exactly know how, but Minhyun always feels so right. With Seongwu’s excitable and idealistic personality it’s very easy for someone to get tired - but Minhyun’s always been patient with Seongwu; and he’s always been the one to indulge Seongwu in his biggest dreams. 

 

Maybe that’s how he knows everything is going to be okay. Even when it doesn’t seem like their hearts are on the same page right now, someday - they will be.

 

“I need to talk to you,” Seongwu mumbles into their hug.

 

He doesn’t want to let go, but he does need to get this off his chest.

 

“Uh oh. Did I do something wrong?” Minhyun gently rubs Seongwu’s back on instinct, as a form of apology to prepare for another lecture. 

 

“No,” Seongwu grins. “You’re fine. How about we both wash up and meet in the bedroom?”

 

Minhyun nods obediently, looking very sad as Seongwu seperates from their hug. He hangs onto Seongwu’s wrist and says, “I love you. And I’m not saying that just because I think I’m going to get into trouble.”

 

He’s adorable. Seongwu’s heart only wrenches further, but in the best way possible.

 

Getting into a committed relationship is one of the scariest things he’s had to do in life. Having to wake up everyday and make an effort to love the same person sounds like a nightmare - but Minhyun makes it so easy.

 

Everytime Seongwu thinks he’s going to run out of love to give - he’s always proven wrong.

 

“You’re not in trouble, I promise,” Seongwu insists.

 

“And I love you too, Hwang Minhyun.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

The thing is - Seongwu’s pre games himself before every big talk with Minhyun. He lays out how he’s going to start, what he’s going to say, what he should say if Minhyun says this. It’s all very complicated and definitely not useful at all.

 

Because his mind is in a blank when Minhyun stands at the entrance of their bedroom, smiling softly at Seongwu thinking his boyfriend really can’t sense his obvious staring.

 

“Hey, come here,” Seongwu pats the seat beside him.

 

Minhyun takes his spot on the left side of the bed, making sure to indulge Seongwu in a quick kiss before grabbing his hands.

 

“I’m going to say sorry before you say anything. I’ll admit I don’t know what I’ve done wrong yet but if you want to talk, you definitely have a good reason for doing so. You know - I’m not the best person for you but I’m desperately trying to be. Seongwu, I-”

 

“Babe,” Seongwu can’t help but chuckle and cup Minhyun’s face. “You’re rambling.”

 

Minhyun sighs, “I know. You’re seriously freaking me out with this talk thing.”

 

“It’s nothing much, really,” Seongwu feigns ignorance because it really is about something. Something pretty big. Minhyun should be freaked out, actually. Because Seongwu is too.

 

“I just want to talk about something I said this afternoon,” Seongwu explains, hoping Minhyun gets the hint.

 

No luck, because his face is blank.

 

“Something about kids… and us having children,” Seongwu prompts.

 

“Oh,” Minhyun finally seems to be catching on. “Oh,  _ that _ .”

 

“I know I put you in a spot, and I feel horrible about that. It’s just - it’s always been a dream for me to have a happy family. I grew up in one but I know it’s not the case for everyone. I want  _ us  _ to have a happy family.”

 

He really can’t read Minhyun’s expression - but whether that is a good thing or not, he’ll figure it out later.

 

“Obviously we’re not ready for kids yet. It’s a huge decision, probably the biggest one I’ll make after we get married-”

 

“Seongwu,” Minhyun cuts in.

 

“But I want to be the greatest father ever. I want to see the smile on my child’s face when they say that they love me, I want-”

 

“ _ Seongwu _ ,” Minhyun repeats, more sternly this time so Seongwu finally stops.

 

His hands are shaking.

 

“You want to marry me?”

 

Well look at that. They haven’t even cleared their first big problem and here comes a second, even bigger one. Seongwu should really start thinking before he starts talking from now on.

 

“Of course,” he mumbles. “If not you - then who? I mean, don’t you want to marry me too?  _ No? _ ”

 

Minhyun giggles, “Of course I do. I didn’t mean it that way, I just didn’t know how far you’ve seen us going. Get this clear, I do want to marry you. There’s no one else I’d love to spend the rest of my life with. I swear - I’ll propose to you once we both get stable jobs and have enough money to get a bigger apartment where the kids can run around.”

 

Seongwu freezes.

 

“The kids?”

 

“Yeah. The  _ kids _ ,” Minhyun nods. “I know how much you love kids. And I do too.”

 

He doesn’t understand.

 

“Then… then why’d you freak out when I mentioned kids before?”

 

“I’m not going to lie, I’m afraid. Not of having kids, but of the kind of father I’ll be. I know you’re going to be phenomenal with kids, you’re a natural. I’m just afraid I’ll never be as good as you will. And I don’t want to be a bad father for our kids.”

 

To Seongwu and probably everyone else who has ever laid their eyes on Minhyun thinks and probably knows him as being perfect. But Seongwu knows that beneath all the charming smiles and sweet whispers are a bundle of nerves and insecurities piling up in Minhyun’s chest.

 

He should’ve known.

 

“I’m sorry,” Seongwu mutters. “I thought you didn’t want to start a family with me.”   
  


“You’ve got to be kidding me. That’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted,” Minhyun replies.

 

Stroking Minhyun’s hair to find some comfort, Seongwu says, “It’s all I’ve ever wanted too. And you know what? You’re going to make the perfect dad. Sure, we’ll make some mistakes but everybody does. It’s our first time but we’ll make it work. I promise.”

 

“I can’t wait,” Minhyun smiles, reassured as he plants a kiss on Seongwu’s forehead while shifting closer to him.

 

The lump in Seongwu’s throat comes back when he feels something on his thigh.

 

“Um…” Seongwu hums, not knowing how to break this to Minhyun.

 

“There’s something else?” Minhyun’s eyes grow wider, more afraid as he starts to panic that there may be another life changing idea that Seongwu is going to spring onto him any minute.

 

Seongwu knows that there’s no way his day could end so peacefully.

 

He takes a peek under the covers.

 

Yup, Minhyun is still wearing those booty shoots. He feels the flush rush back to his face again as he bites down on his lower lip in an attempt to not say anything.

 

“What, babe?” Minhyun prompts, looking a bit pale from Seongwu’s sudden silence.

 

“There’s something else,” Seongwu nods.

 

Now there’s silence from Minhyun’s end.

 

Slowly, Seongwu pulls the covers away to reveal Minhyun’s legs in full glory. His shorts are still there, definitely, hidden under his shirt.

 

Wait. This is not Minhyun’s shirt. It’s Seongwu’s.

 

That makes the air in this room a lot hotter very suddenly.

 

“I don’t know how to break it to you but…” Seongwu trails off. This could go either way. All his dreams of starting the perfect family with Minhyun could be shattered if Minhyun takes offence in any way.

 

“Where did you get those shorts from?”

 

There. He’s said it. He’s addressed the elephant in the room. In fact, those shorts have been walking around like a tyrannosaurus rex in their home the entire day and Seongwu cannot believe that he’s waited till now to say something about them.

 

Minhyun glances down at his shorts, “Oh. These? I went shopping with Jonghyun the other day and thought they were nice. Perfect for the hot weather too.”

 

And very perfect to have Seongwu stirring uncomfortable in his spot.

 

“Jonghyun? So he saw you in these,  _ too _ ?”

 

“Don’t be silly, no,” Minhyun chides. “Why? Don’t you like them?”

 

“I like them,” Seongwu immediately jumps in to say, because he really does. In fact, he would like to find out who manufactures these shorts because he would love to send them a fruit basket as his way of thanks.

 

“I think I like them a little too much,” he confesses.

 

“Oh-  _ oh _ ,” Minhyun nods in realization.

 

Seongwu needs a hole to sleep in right now, and he’s never going to come out of it.

 

“Is this why you’ve been behaving strangely the entire day?” Minhyun questions, a small, evil little grin creeping onto his face. 

 

Seongwu cowers into the corner, “Yes and no.”

 

“Tell me why.”

 

He’s sure his face is as red as a tomato right now.

 

“Well, for starters. They’re fucking short. You’re leaving nothing to my imagination and I’m a very imaginative guy!”

 

Minhyun laughs - like Seongwu’s suffering is just a big joke to him.

 

“And you still let me wear them the entire day,” Minhyun coos.

 

“It’s really your choice,” Seongwu shrugs. “It just… does  _ things  _ to me, okay? You never wear anything like this, ever.”

 

“So you like it, but you don’t want me to wear it,” Minhyun says very seriously, but underneath all that Seongwu senses a slight, mocking tone. He hates it. He’s being very vulnerable with his true feelings right now; maybe even more so when they were talking about marriage and families.

 

Seongwu’s about to break out into cold sweat any second now.

 

“I do want you to wear it,” he protests weakly. “I just want them to be for my eyes only.”

 

He’s being selfish, but really, can you blame him?

 

Minhyun seems so ponder over that thought for a moment before he kisses Seongwu on the lips, deep and very, very sensually. 

 

“You’re perfect,” Seongwu mumbles. “Every bit of you. And I don’t like to share.”

 

Minhyun chuckles above him. It’s humiliating yet he really can’t seem to stop oversharing all of his feelings.

 

“You don’t like to share?” Minhyun repeats.

 

Seongwu shakes his head in response, “Hate it.”

 

He shivers when Minhyun continues to pepper kisses from his face down to his neck, until he stops right before his collarbone.

 

“I have a proposal for us. I’ll wear these only for you if…” 

 

Seongwu can already feel his face heating up with the rest of his body as Minhyun continues to whisper the rest of his offer into Seongwu’s ear. One thing his boyfriend is really good at is negotiating. He finds himself already nodding in agreement while simultaneously trying to pull Minhyun down to that he can kiss him again.

 

“Okay?’ Minhyun can’t help but laugh as he pulls away from the kiss reluctantly, making sure to hear a verbal answer from Seongwu’s lips before he continues.

 

“Okay,” Seongwu pouts. “You’re weird, though.”

 

“Not as weird as you are,” Minhyun quips, fingers already pulling the hem of Seongwu’s shirt up.

 

And Seongwu lets him. He’ll think about the consequences later on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

+

 

Seongwu contemplates jumping out their apartment window. He really doesn’t want to do this but Minhyun has a frighteningly good memory.

 

And Seongwu does want to fulfill all his promises.

 

He’s a little uncomfortable but thinks he can still live with it.

 

“Seongwu?” Minhyun calls out tauntingly from the living room.

 

It’s just Minhyun, anyway. Nothing bad is going to happen.

 

“Coming,” he yells back, making sure that his frustrations are carried in his tone.

 

His hands are on the door knob now, and he says a little prayer that Minhyun won’t laugh, at the very least. He’s already feeling very conscious about himself right now.

 

Finally, when he steps back out into their living room and their eyes meet, Seongwu instinctively starts to pull his shirt down to cover up.

 

“Wow, you look nice,” Minhyun smiles. “I can see why you were so  _ bothered  _ last week.”

 

“This is a dumb exchange,” Seongwu mumbles. “I feel naked.”

 

“But don’t your legs feel cooler?” Minhyun chirps.

 

“I mean - turning the air conditioning on usually does the same for me,” Seongwu shrugs, but before he can try to be any more of a smart ass with Minhyun, his boyfriend is all up on him, kissing his neck hungrily.

 

And while Seongwu would really like to indulge - he thinks he knows of a better way to get back at Minhyun for this ridiculous request.

 

“No, no,” Seongwu tuts, pushing Minhyun away only to be met by a very betrayed expression.

 

“The last time you wore these shorts I suffered for a whole day,” Seongwu crosses his arms. “So I will too.”

 

Now this changes the power dynamics between them. The bewildered look on Minhyun’s face is enough for Seongwu to feel confident in himself again. It’s slightly sadistic but it’s what Minhyun deserves, really.

 

“Seriously?” Minhyun whines.

 

“Seriously,” Seongwu grins, pecking Minhyun on his cheek just to fuel his anger even more. “You can suffer, just like I did.”

 

Minhyun opens his mouth, but no words come out of it.

 

This childish competition should really stop right now, but Seongwu finds himself paying no attention to it as he struts out of the room, making sure Minhyun has the full view of everything just for the fun of it.

  
They’re going to be the best parents ever, he just  _ knows  _ it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry my first onghwang work back had to be a lowkey crack fic where i just wanted seongwu to suffer seeing minhyun in booty shorts LOL
> 
> since i'm working i don't have much time or motivation to write but i will slowly churn out more fics!!!
> 
> please leave a comment if you've enjoyed this story because it motivates me to write more~
> 
> until the next one, take care!!! <3


End file.
